1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, which can prevent defects in a drive power transmission line and damage which is caused to a common electrode by such defects, and a method for detecting line defects of the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device, especially, a light emitting diode display device, activates light emitting elements in pixels using drive power from drive power transmission lines. Such drive power is supplied to all pixels through a plurality of drive power transmission lines. However, defects may occur in part of the drive power transmission lines due to foreign substance or other causes. Exemplary defects include an open defect caused by damage and opening of part of the drive power transmission lines and a short-circuit defect caused by short-circuiting between adjacent drive power transmission lines.
If such a defect occurs, current may concentrate into a common electrode to which the drive power transmission lines are commonly connected, which may cause great damage such as burning of the common electrode.